goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Ernest Otter Gets in a Traffic Jam
'Ernest Otter Gets in a Traffic Jam '''is a Comedy World and PB&J Otter short. Some fans consider it a sequel to An Otterly Odd Crossover, but it's actually the pilot episode of Ernest For Hire. Plot While Ernest was on his way to Dad's General Store, he gets in a massive traffic jam. Magically, Eric, PC Guy, PB&J, and Sophie interrupt, which only makes matters worse. Transcript Ernest Otter in his car '''Ernest: '''This is unbelievable. I HAVE BEEN IN THIS CAR FOR 2 HOURS, 45 MINUTES, AND 29 SECONDS! sighs At least my radio is still working. it on; techno music plays AUGH! Who put in this CD?! in 80's rock This is my stuff. '''PC Guy: '''Can you turn the volume down? '''Ernest: '''AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! '''PC Guy: '''Seriously. '''Ernest: '''You... what are you doing here? '''PC Guy: '''My mom had a flat tire, so I thought you'd take me to school. '''Ernest: '''Oh. Well, at least I can stand you. Kind of... '''Eric: '''Hush! I'm trying to play Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl in peace! '''Sophie: '''Addicting game, isn't it, Eric? '''Ernest: '''Sophie? You're supposed to be with Aunt Nanner! '''Sophie: '''Her car wouldn't work, so I guess I'm stuck with my cousins. '''Ernest: '''And you... kid in the red hoodie. '''Eric: '''What PC Guy said earlier. '''Ernest: '''Why did my day have to turn out like this? silence '''Ernest: '''I may be calm, but... THIS IS REALLY STARTING TO IRRITATE ME!!! '''Peanut: '''Look on the bright side, at least you aren't at work. '''Jelly: '''Use your noodle, dad! There has to be a way to let time fly! '''Peanut: '''I'll use my noodle, but I'm not dancing, because I'll look goofy. '''Ernest: '''I'll do it, but can you show me how? '''Jelly: '''It's easy. You just dance around thinking of ideas. does the Noodle Dance lightbulb appears above Eric's head '''Eric: '''I got it! We can solve riddles to pass time. '''Jelly: '''Do you have any good ones? '''Eric: '''What do frogs say when they meet each other? '''Peanut: '''What? '''Eric: '"Wart's new with you?". Ha ha ha ha! 'Ernest: '''Good one! '''Narrator: '''35 minutes later... '''Eric: '''What did the mermaid do last Saturday night? She went out with the tide! '''Ernest: '''OKAY! I get it! '''Eric: '''Sorry. '''Ernest: 'crying My boss will fire me. sobs 'Jelly: '''Are you okay, dad? '''Ernest: 'sniffs Yes, I am... 'Peanut: '''So, what now? '''PC Guy: 'sarcastically I might as well bring out the deck of cards. minutes later... 'Ernest: '''AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! HURRY UP ALREADY! again He's going to fire me, he's going to fire me! It's over! '''Sophie: '''It's OK, Ernest. You won't be fired. He will understand your problem. '''Ernest: '''Really? I hope. sighs This is not my day. '''Eric: '''Look, a nickel! '''PC Guy: '''Eric, that's a dime. '''Eric: '''Oh. '''Ernest: '''My boss will never give me a raise. minutes later... '''Ernest: '''IF THESE PEOPLE WON'T HURRY UP, I'LL SHOW THEM A TRAFFIC JAM!!!!! '''Jelly: '''Daddy, please calm down. Sophie said your boss will understand. '''Ernest: '''He better understand, or else I'm in trouble. '''PC Guy: '''I'm bored. And I think Butter is, too. funny faces; Butter giggles '''Ernest: '''I also forgot: I have to take Butter to preschool. sighs '''Eric: '''PC Guy, I can see our house from here. '''PC Guy: '''Where? It's nowhere to be found. at work... '''Supervisor: '''Mr. Otter, you have been tardy for the 33rd time. Care to explain why? '''Ernest: '''Yes. I had to drop off six kids to school and home. '''Supervisor: '''Mr. Otter, I am sorry to say this, but I'm going to let you go. '''Ernest: '''You mean... I get to go home early? WOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOO!!!! '''Supervisor: '''No, I mean that you're fired. '''Ernest: '''NOOOOOOOO! '''Supervisor: '''These are the following reasons: For starters, you have been hollering out profanity... Later... '''Supervisor: '...And you were caught texting. Anyway, you are fired. Get out of this building. silence black screen censors the scene '''Ernest: '''AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!! FIRE ME NOW! FIRE ME, WILL YOU, YOU WHAT-SO-CALLED "BEST BOSS IN THE WORLD"!!!! to Ernest sleeping wakes up, screaming '''Ernest: '''Oh. It was all a dream. What time is it, anyway? at digital alarm clock 5:08. Ugh. Time to get ready for work. ends Category:Comedy World shorts Category:PB&J Otter Category:KingKool720's stuff